CP - May, 2381
This page chronicles posts #7881-8001 and spans the time of May 1st to May 31st of the year 2381. *CP - April, 2381 *CP - June, 2381 Earth Plots First Week With the news of his daughter, CORBAN MADDIX speaks with CADENCE MADDIX about his plans to visit the station. On the outside she is supportive, but inwardly, the wife is very jealous of the other family. Angered, CADENCE goes to ANNALISE SAVOI to rant about the Tarlica’s and he jealously. She doesn’t like the idea of Maddix caring so much about them and even makes up plans on sending a child of Cadence/Maddix into the past to raise them quickly. MIXIE BRIDGES is surprised when she comes home to a happy KEEVAN 11. The Vorta has hopes of taking her out for some time on the lake, but doesn’t confess that he has made up his mind to kill himself. Second Week Getting ready for pre-school, CADENCE MADDIX finds it hard to leave her son NORBERT MADDIX who has separation anxiety. She finally gives in and offers to go with him to the activities. DENORIAN THAY makes a surprise visit to CADENCE to talk to her about her counselling with Annalise. He tries to express to her that the love of a daughter and the love of a wife are different and she has to stop being the victim. Cadence is hesitant, feeling worse and even suggests she join a cult, but Thay stops her and offers better suggestions. Third Week Hoping to desensitize herself to Corban’s cheating, CADENCE MADDIX goes to a blackmarket porn shop to get holographic images of him and Vidial. But, on the way out she realizes that sex is just like porn for Corban and buys him some lingerie instead. VYLIN ANDICI starts making her calls to invite others to her wedding. SHAWN MUNROE answers a call and assures her he can come, as well as sharing the news he is with Keiko. Fourth Week While Norbert is in daycare, CADENCE is in a bar when AMITY LIU arrives as well. The women recognize each other and start talking about cheating husbands, being the other woman and fear of losing their significant other – allowing the women to bond in a new way. HEIDI is back on Earth and DENORIAN has already started to worry about her. She confesses everything that happened and he implores her to turn everything in and to have an investigation against the Carsolian people and Tyreena. CORBAN MADDIX is back as well, going back home to announce himself to CADENCE and NORBERT. He brings them gifts as a way to be a better husband, making Cadence grateful but weary. HEIDI wishes to see how TYREENA is doing with the news, finding out that the Carsolian will be charged and communication with her people has been terminated! Cardassia Plots First Week En route to Cardassia, mCYDJA DAMAR-VIOBAHN is on the Syndicate ship with VARREN ZAIDE. He knows she isn’t the Cydja Damar and inquires about her intentions. The man agrees to help her if she can hurt the Legate. ASHTA INDUS is excited when AVARIN INDUS makes the attempt to make a baby with her and the couple get busy ;) In the communications hub, ASHLEY MOSS is dealing with the fright of the Cardassian guards when DURAS VENIK comes to her rescue – employing his sharp-shooting skills to blow someone’s head up! Now on the planet, mCYDJA is able to sneak into the Damar house to take revenge, but gets even more when she runs unto CORAT DAMAR. There she stabs him and he tells her mBern is still alive and how to get him. Pleased, mCYDJA makes her way to the brig and breaks mERON BERN out. He is sceptical at first, thinking this is a trick but soon escapes with his slave. QUESTA DAMAR finds CORAT’s body when she is playing hide-and-go-seek. Horrified, she is able to get him to the hospital. OZARA BERN comes to comfort the woman, but it doesn’t last long when they hear of mBern’s escape. mCYDJA brings mERON to the old mBoy apartment in hopes that they can lay low. While there, he questions her wanting to know how a simple slave could have done so much. Insulted at her actions, he beats her up before looking after her in his classics moods. ASHTA goes to the Aulding Boarding school to find Tara, but runs into MERIK EVEK. Finding out it was her brother who married his sister, they share some words but in the end Ashta invites him to dinner. At the end of the weeks, ASHTA has a surprise for AVARIN when she tells him that she is pregnant and expecting a baby girl! Second Week In hopes of finding Tara’s mother, AHSTA INDUS makes a communication to Vedek Saja’s office but gets TYLAR POLREN instead. She tells him about the young girl and Polren decides to look into things more. TARA SOLIS receives an unexpected call of her own when POLREN makes good on his promise, promising her that he is going to help her out. QUESTA DAMAR is still in the hospital trying to find out what is wrong with her husband. Dr. Letar tells her that the Legate has spine damage which has paralysed his arms. Prompting a controversial procedure they hope it will restore his mobility, if/when he comes out of the coma. ASHTA gets ready for a special dinner with MERIK EVEK and AVARIN INDUS. The three chat about swimming, surfing and plans for the future, though Merik’s less desirable traits worry Avarin. POLREN is now on Cardassian to see TARA, telling the girl that he is going to pay her debts to the state and bring her with him to Bajor for a proper life. Shocked and overjoyed the young woman accepts. QUESTA accepts the responsibility of telling GWENI DAMAR about Corat, deflating the seriousness of his injuries in hopes that the young woman won’t get any more disturbed. QUESTA returns to the hospital to look after Damar, showing her kindness and love, as well as sickening worry that he may pass away and leave his family fatherless. DURAS VENIK settles into his place on the base with KOHSII VENIK. The woman decides that she will talk to him about their future, planning on having children when the war lets up. Wanting answers, YORKIN KORINAS finally gets around to questioning KEHAL S’HARIEN. The Romulan confesses all he knows about Valtak and the assassination, but maintains that he knows what the Cardassians did. DAYIN LETHO then comes in to finish off the job with KEHAL interrogating him the old fashioned way to ensure the Romulan wasn’t lying. RAYLON EVEK is bored with the curfew and visits DAYIN. While there, Raylon finally comes out of the closet, telling Dayin that he loves him and may be bisexual. Shocked and somewhat violated, Dayin expresses he would rather pretend this conversation never happened. KEHAL is brought back to his quarters where THREE S’HARIEN is waiting for him. Worried, she cleans him up but finds his attitude if one of a failed and embarrassed man. CORAT DAMAR finally wakes up in the middle of the night, finding comfort in the fact that QUESTA is there. He is, at first, disheartened to learn what happened and his injuries, but pulls it together for his family and Cardassia. Third Week Recovering from his interrogation injuries, KEHAL S’HARIEN decides that this time is as good as any to make love with his wife again. THREE S’HARIEN is overjoyed to know he still wants to touch her and the couple have some personal time ;) CYDJA DAMAR-BERN is out shopping taking a guard with her by the name of ENIBRIAN TARINA, hoping to snag some personal time with James too. OZARA BERN has a dream about ERON BERN, meeting his almost ghost like figure in a Cardassian cemetery. He is lost and can’t seem to find her, worried she had forgotten him. Saddened, she vows to make sure he can find his way home. Fourth Week Cruising through the Cardassian borders, THET JASAD runs into AREN VALTAK and his company attacking some of the outposts. Confident in his ways, the Gul is able to destroy the ship and it is evacuated. TYLAR POLREN and TARA SOLIS make a break for it when the Romulan ship starts to explode. Captured by the Cardassian ship, THET interrogates TARA in hopes of learning who the halfbreed is, his obvious racial tendencies coming out. After questioning Tara, THET goes to POLREN to confirm what the halfbreed said and tells them they are heading back to Prime. They manage to get into an escape pod in the knick of time. CORAT DAMAR is finally able to get home, accompanied by QUESTA who helps get him settled in and monitors his work load. BENIO SAREX is patrolling Cardassian space when he comes across RHEA SANTI (mOZARA BRIK) who comes up with a story of being a widow due to Romulan attacks. Believing her, she is taken into safety. Bajor Plots First Week MARIAME LOMAX is shocked to hear about Kitaan and tells her lover CONNOR ROSLIN as much as she knows. He is suspicious of the mUniverse as well, remembering something about El Aurians when he was with mCydja. Back on DS9, MYLEE MAWIZIKI-UNA notes that her mother is upset and tells CATHASACH UNA. Putting the girl to bed the husband talks with KATAL UNA who is crying in the tub and she tells him how she is at a loss on how to make things better. At dinner, POLREN and BRIN are having a good time until she burns herself and goes into a pain trance thanks to the Bijani child inside of her. Polren discovers that she is pregnant and is crushed, telling the woman to just leave for what she needed to do. EVA is up with Benjamin watching the HV when CATHASACH comes out. They talk about Katal and the family and that all he needs to do is stay strong. He tells her he needs to leave for Earth and hopes she can keep Katal company. BRIN continues to spin her lies when she seeks out EBEN DORR to tell him about Polren’s reaction, as well as her first pain trance. He is supportive and hopes that she stays happy. RAJA TARLICA has reached the end of her ‘illness’ and no one has been able to help her. JULIAN BASHIR visits with her and shares a kiss with the Cadet before she vanishes. En route to DS9, CORBAN has to make the call to VIDIAL TARLICA to tell the woman her daughter has died. Shocked, she is over run with emotion and makes plans to go to the station herself. Kai PASHU EISHA is on the station to find BRIN when he hears she is back. Worried something is wrong, he reacts the opposite of Polren when he finds her pregnancy something to celebrate. RAZI SEN is settling into her new placement on the station when she runs into BRIN. The old friends chat about babies and the future. CORBAN makes the time to update CADENCE MADDIX on the situation with his daughter, explaining that she is missing so he wouldn’t be away as long as he thought. She is sill jealous but feels guilty she wanted the woman to disappear. Deep Space Nine Plots First Week Continued drama on the station calls for MATTHEW HUNTER to make more arrangements with the senior staff. He asks SHAWN MUNROE to be the temporary Chief of Sciences, which Munroe accepts but not for long term. Keeping up with the investigation, T’POK meets with EVA DHOW and tells her their findings. For the moment, they suspects someone in the Syndicate or the New Maquis and maybe even the mUniverse, but nothing conclusive. TYLAR POLREN is on the station because of the investigations and unexpectedly runs into SAJA BRIN. He is shocked she didn’t contact him, but otherwise happy to have her around. Second Week In the infirmary to visit his twins, CATHSACH UNA finds comfort when around them. KATAL UNA comes in and is told by her husband that he plans on going to Earth for business and will probably take Benjamin. Now on the station, VIDIAL TARLICA and CORBAN MADDIX attend the memorial service for their daughter, while Vidial prompts Maddix to open a more thorough investigation into Raja’s death. CORBAN seeks out MATTHEW HUNTER for permission to run the investigation but the Captain of the station takes offense to the idea he treated the Cadet differently. Their conversation gets heated and they get into an argument about Corban’s infidelity. New to DS9, SIYAL REMARA transfers into science as a new xenobiologist. SHAWN MUNROE welcomes her as the acting chief of science, answering her questions and offering advice about how to settle in. CORBAN returns from his talks with T’pok/Hunter and finds VIDIAL watching some old videos of Raja. The two decide to comfort each other the only way they can think of and Maddix stays the night ;) CATHASACH prepares to leave the station, saying goodbye to SAJA BRIN while they talk about babies and relationships. CORBAN, now staying longer than he thought, sends a message to CADENCE. They get into a conversation about their relationship and Maddix tells her he’s made the decision to philander, but will still be a good husband in every other way. On Bajor, MARIAME LOMAX is injured when she wakes CONNOR ROSLIN from a night terror. With a severe concussion she is barely able to convince the distraught Connor to contact the hospital. MARI wakes up on DS9 where JULIAN BASHIR tells her that she suffered a concussion and has even lost some of her eye sight. Connor is in jail and his charges are pending on Mari’s decisions. ASHLEY MOSS has finally gotten away from Cardassia on another rescue ship. She comes back and checks in with SHAWN who is more than pleased that she is safe and sound. Third Week Back to his philandering ways, CORBAN MADDIX hits on Cadet ASHLEY MOSS. He hasn’t lost his touch as he comes up with nicknames and manages to get the young woman for himself! ASHLEY speaks with T’POK about the James/Shawn Munroe situation, uncertain if she should tell the father about his son or if this is a security issue. T’Pok assures her that if there is nothing her father can do, why worry him? Leaving the station, CATHASACH UNA and BENJAMIN WOLFE-UNA bond in the shuttle to Earth. They play hippos and Benjamin asks why he looks o different from his other siblings. New counsellor SARAH RHODEN is on the station, getting her first case with KATAL UNA. She recommends that the woman stop drinking, get a journal and sleep more! SHAWN MUNROE meets with SARAH while trying to figure out a holodeck program. He offers to help her out and wishes her a good time on the station and his friendship. CORBAN has stayed long enough on the station and says his goodbyes to VIDIAL TARLICA. She offers him thanks and some of Raja’s baby videos in hops he will know more about her life. Impressed with her work and needing a stand in, MATTHEW HUNTER promotes SARAH to senior officer in hopes of having better counselling on the station. On Bajor, MARIAME LOMAX goes back home to find a depressed and dishevelled CONNOR ROSLIN. They make up, despite his guilt and end up making love ;) LOROT arrives to the station after his whole ordeal, surprising KAI CEVDAK-ROSS. She is shocked and relieved that her husband is alright, but it is obvious he has been through a lot, taking him to the bathroom to relax. After the bath, LOROT and KAI settle in for the night. The Terravulcan then confesses to her that he sold his body in order to get away from the Syndicate and back to here. SAJA BRIN gets some bad news when ASHTA INDUS gets in touch with her. Learning that her daughter Tara was alive and Polren knew about it, she is horrified to discover they were kidnapped by Romulans. SIYAL REMARA is contacted by ANDRUS ELBRUNNE on Earth as he fills her in on his xenobiology project. She is more than pleased to have her name on the thesis when it’s done and offers her best help. Fourth Week Now accustomed to his new schedule, T’POK has time to look into Qwin Ritall’s disappearance. He confronts RAZI SEN with this information and gets a dinner invitation. ANNALISE SAVOI is transferred to DS9 and SHAWN MUNROE is there to greet her. He explains that Lt. Rhoden is away and gets her settled into her quarters. T’POK gets news from Bajor that Lt. Rhoden has died in a freak accident. He informs MATTHEW HUNTER that the new senior staff member was shot by a Bajoran who mistook her raccoon costume as a Cardassian. SAJA BRIN is informed that her husband, Saja Terin, has passed away. She is upset and tells PASHU EISHA of the news, receiving some comfort. T’POK is back at RAZI’s for dinner and the two discuss their past mistakes. The Vulcan tells Razi to not look at them as mistakes but different paths and advises her to put Baylee first. KAI CEVDAK-ROSS is concerned about her husband and makes plans with LOROT ROSS to return to Earth so they can get back to their life. SIYAL REMARA is exploring the station when she literally bumps into TUCKER DORR. He is sent into a paintrance and asks the xenobiologist if she can take out the Romulan side of him. Wishing to have more information on her husband, RAZI contacts CADENCE MADDIX in hops the woman knows some of the contacts and can give her more information on Qwin. Cadence is weary and suggests the Trill drop it. BRIN continues to visit with EISHA, finding comfort in his presence. He has good news this time and tells her that Polren/Tara are safe on Cardassia and he has sent a shuttle to pick them up. Syndicate Plots First Week Still trapped on the Syndicate ship, LOROT ROSS attempts to reason with XELA (ALEXANDER SULLIVAN) but the man is too insane to listen and has his suspicions of the Terravulcan and plans on making him prove himself. Third Week Escaping from the ship Xela is on, LOROT ROSS manages to hide himself on a syndicate space station. He runs into another man by the name of Hyun who agrees to take the Terravulcan to DS9 should be get money and sexual favours: feeling as though he has little other choice, Lorot agrees. Mirror Universe Plots First Week Now in the mUniverse again, the mBoys leave KITAAN DHOW to be processed. mRAYLON EVEK talks with the El Aurian, getting a tooth, as well as raping the man to show him who is boss. ZAYN VONDREHLE is scared to face GHISLAIN VIOBAHN when he gets back out of fear of failure. But, the man isn’t mad at his aide as much as he is at his wife. Second Week Now situated in better quarters, KITAAN DHOW is visited by mONEL BROSNAN who tells him he’ll have to wait to learn his purpose. Brosnan explains that Kitaan is one more step towards making this universe a better place. mERON BERN is back on the station, making himself known to mOZARA BRIK. But, she is strong against having him back, setting the man off. She confesses her baby is his and he promises her to find out the truth. Third Week Wishing to see what all the fuss was about mCYDJA DAMAR-VIOBAHN visits with KITAAN DHOW. She attempts to seduce him with her mock innocent ways but he sees through her and she leaves. mOZARA BRIK has made up her mind and wants to leave. She attempts to tell mONEL BROSAN about her decisions, imploring him to come with her. He refuses but gets her on a shuttle so she can be free. mCYDJA finally goes to see husband GHISLAIN VIOBAHN and they get to talking about Zayn. Upset at his whore wife, Ghislain is more relieved when she ops to go with mBern. Romulan Plots Second Week Leaving Cardassian, POLREN and TARA are caught in the middle of a hijacking of their shuttle by a Romulan warbird. AREN VALTAK is on board to pick up a fellow spy by the name of SHIVARA ILOANN’N. There is a debate on what to do with Tara, in the end taking her as a prisoner with Polren while the other Cardassians are executed. Third Week Ready to go home, TYLAR POLREN and TARA SOLIS board a civilian transport to Bajor. En route, the transport is hijacked by AREN VALTAK and his Romulan crew, picking up a fellow Romulan spy SHIV’HARA ILOANN’N who has been on Cardassia for some time. SHIV’HARA speaks with POLREN and TARA, prompting them to behave because next time she won’t be so nice. VALTAK shares his concerns with SHIV’HARA questioning him in front of the others. She apologies by offering tactical information and then giving him some comfort ;) Dominion Plot Third Week Working on waking Ping up, ROBIN HORSAY calls in HEIDI THAY to help wit the thawing process. Heidi is panicked that he is not a doctor and advises to leave Ping in stasis but the Carsolians are insistent on learning everything this creature knows! Fourth Week In a backpost, we find that HEIDI THAY is en route to a convention when ROBIN HORSAY kidnaps the woman in hopes she will be able to help them wit Ping. TYREENA BROOKE is there, shocked to see Heidi, but reassures the woman she won’t be hurt. Finally, TYREENA, HEIDI and ROBIN are able to wake the alien Ping. His message is that the Dominion was doing experiments on him, and they should be weary of an alliance with the Dominon. Once Ping dies, Heidi convinces them to take the creature to Earth and get an autopsy. On the way home, HEIDI and TYREENA talk about the events of the mission and the ramifications of another war with the Dominion. Tyreena also hopes that she won’t get into too much trouble after Heidi returns in her reports and the woman offers to help protect the Carsolian. #05 May, 2381 2381 #05 2381 #05